When a dog loves his master, SonAmy
by IvoryNemRodd
Summary: 100 years ago, Sonic was turned into a dog. Until he learns to love a person not power, he's stuck like that. 100 years later Amy adopts him. Is she the one or just another meaningless master.SonicxAmy,KucklesxRouge,SilverxBlaze,TailsxCream. I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1 Adoption

Sonic the puppy

**Don't ya think seeing sonic protecting Amy is like a dog protecting its master. I own nothing and if I do I'll put in in bold.**

**Ages**

**Sonic-117**

**Tails-114**

**Knuckles-119**

**Silver-116**

**Amy-16**

**Rouge-18**

**Blaze-16**

**Cream-14**

"_I hate the pound" _Sonic said laying down. Tails was napping near the door, knuckles was betting against silver that if he can actually get his tails, which we all know for a dog is impossible. 100 years ago(_**just to make it more convincing) **_Sonic, sliver, knuckles, and tails were turned into household pets(**well.. Maybe not silver and tails)**until they can learn to love a girl. They will forever with that girl in order to gain back their duties controlling the chaos emeralds

Sonic the dominate one in the pack was a large husky with black fur(** name one dog with naturally sonic blue fur and I'll give you a cookie) **white paws, dark emerald eyes, and has a blue collar with no address just SONIC.

Tails, Sonic's sidekick, was a two fluffy tailed small kitten. Tails had golden fur, white paws, and white tips on his tails and has a orange collar with TAILS.

Knuckles(**waz up knuckles) **was a red fur English bull days with white paws and a red collar with KNUCKLES.

Silver was an orange colored mink (**sorta like a weasel which was Sega's original character design. Check wikipedia and it'll say) **with a fluffy silver mane. Silver has black paws and again a white collar with SILVER

What happened was…………

_Sonic was playing with the chaos emeralds on the alter, silver was meditating on steps. Tails was on a hammock drinking coconut juice, and knuckles was looking at some ancient scrolls. Then a gust of smoke appeared revealing __**yokoshima **__after the chaos energy. Sonic and silver tried to use the chaos energy while tails and knuckles fought him off. The master emerald glowed brightly purifying the island. Sonic and the rest were confused. The ME(_**master emerald which saves a lot of typing)**_ revealed Tikal. She chanted something and everyone turned into animals. " the ME is enriched by the heart, you must find love in your heart to use the chaos emeralds" she said before walking off._

_End of flash back_

SONIC'S POV

"_100 years stuck like this. I'm not sure if there is a girl for me. Stupid pound, stupid emerald stupid Tik--- wait she'll hear me"_ I scratched some fleas with my foot and decided to have some entertainment. If I can find someone to adopt me then I'll get out of this place. Hopefully not a lunatic. Wait I hear giggling, and I smell something some good like roses and honey. Delicious.

END OF SONIC's POV

AMY'S POV

" _finally I can get a dog. And I have my 3 BFFAE (_**best friends forever and eternity) **_to help me. I wanna get a one of these dogs. _" Amy you are so lucky, I wanna a dog too to put braids and bows and dresses on" Rouge said to me squealing. I laughed. I've known rouge, Cream, and Blaze since I was Pre-kinder. I wore a Short jean skirt with a red halter top and some black high top converse. I wore my waist long hair down with a red head band with a black ribbon. " blaze what are you doing" I asked looking at a large husky. "petting this mink" she said. She just loves animals and cream loves nature. Blaze has always been the quiet one which is sometimes a drag but it helps a lot of the times. I'm a girl for dark colors and so is blaze. Rouge wears short outfits and is called "the sexy one" by the guys. Rouge is the major shopper she loves clothes and shoes and she's really rich. I am too but I don't like saying about it. cream is the School girl and is kind of preppy at times. She is sometimes called my sidekick but she doesn't mind. Blaze has been the quiet bookworm but will have go to parties on any day. I kind of like the black husky. Its strong, muscular and looks like a guard dog. For some reason I Wanna cuddle it in my arms. That's it. I'm getting the husky name sonic. Cool name too

END OF POV

Amy goes to the pound clerk and asks how much for the husky. The clerk will give it to her free and also Tails, silver, and knuckles cause he hates them. " ladies, choose your animal" Amy said. " I call the cat" "I call the mink" "I call the bulldog" All the girls buy a leash ad walk home

SONIC'S POV

"_not bad. " _I think I might stick around for a little while. I her some guys whistling at her and I growl at them and yell out " BACK OFF SHE'S MINE"but it came out like loud barking. wait mine?. Why did I just get jealous. I know her name is Amy cause that blond rabbit called her that. But she is kinda hot and has a nice scent, has the body of a godess, and has long lean slender le-- Wait bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Looks like we've arrived .

END OF POV

Amy's house was pretty large. It was a like a Spanish style mansion. It was light brown with dark brown windows. The entrance was a beautiful marble runway with Rose bushes all around. The house had 15 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms, a pool outside and inside(**for the outside pool, look at pictures of Hearst's castle Neptune pool. I've been there. Its grand),**a music studio, and a very large kitchen. Amy showed Sonic all around the mansion and then showed him her room. Her room was large with forest green walls covered with all her favorite artists and bands, the bed was king sized with light green and red sakura petals. She had a wooden desk with her computer and some books on it. She had a bookshelf, some guitars hanging on hooks, a Plasma TV in her room, a nice Vanity and then her large small roomed sized closet. "here boy, You can sleep on my bed if you like" Amy said. "_with pleasure" _Sonic jumped on the bed and started to fall asleep. Amy stroked his fur and decided to call Blaze about her mink.

WITH BLAZE AND SLVER

"_Damn, sonic got the hot hedgehog. Oh well. I got a cute kitty" _Silver cuddled blaze's neck. Blaze slightly smiled and stroked his fur. She walked up to her house which was a floral shop and a apartment ontop. Her mom owns o flowershop while cream's mom owns a bakery. Her apartment was a 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom and everything else you need. Blaze walked up to her mom and held out silver for her. Blaze's mom Violet simpley smiled and placed silver on a flower and gave him a cracker. Blaze's mom looks like blaze only she has longer and darker fur. Her eyes were a beautiful soft yellow unlike blaze's amber eyes. She watched Blaze play with silver and tied a little green bow on him. "lets check up on Cream, okay silver" Blazed said putting him on her shoulder as she ran for hone

**This is my longest first chapter ever. I think I used too many adj.s don't ya think. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 meeting Sonic the hedgehog

**How was chapt. 1. Great bad tell me. I don't own the song beauty and the beast or the song. I just love the movie.**

Cream walking with tails in her arm and Tails purring Contently. Shortly she saw her mom sweeping out her bakery . Her mom was also a rabbit, with hazel fur, brown eyes and Carmel hair. She was wearing a pale pink dress with a white apron. Her momma's bakery was named Vanilla and cream's shop on her behalf. Suddenly a little head popped out and her little blue chao come flying to her. Tails and cheese shook paws. And made some introductions.

"oh fiddlesticks" Vanilla muttered trying to fix the oven. Tails stepped up and with his teeth he placed the cables to the correct spots and even went in the back to catch a mouse and then went to a widow to drop it in the wet flower pot. Vanilla and cream were impressed.. Cream started to tell her how she got Tails. Vanilla smiled and started to stroke him.

" Cream you may keep him as long as like" vanilla hugged her daughter . Cream squealed and ran up to her room. She got her cell phone and started to call rouge.

" Lets see rouge" she said.

With Rouge

Rouge stopped at pets mart and started to buy clothes. She picked out a purple frilly dress and waved it to Knuckles face.

"_what is this woman crazy or something" _knuckles thought.

" nah… how about this" Rouge chose another out fit which was a tux shirt with no pats and a hat. Knuckles had to admit in that he looked like a million bucks. Its better than nothing right. He put it on and cha ching, he looks rich. Maybe I can rub it in sonic's face that I'm rich and he's not. Rouge paid for everything including him getting a spa day and one for her too. They started to walk down the side walk of town past rich looking houses. They pasted by some rich snooty ladies. Rouge pretended to act all snooty and stuffs.

"rouge is that you" the first one said

"oh darling, of course" rouge smiled.

" have you gotten a dog. Madam adrenaline here need a seaweed" Said the second one.

" I must be off, Knuckles here needs to rest. I'll see you in a while" Rouge said as she departed.

They arrived at her French elevated mansion with a large garden and 150 acres of land. The house has 20 rooms, 2 kitchens,10 bathrooms. Rouge led Knuckles to her room. The walls were a light purple with black furniture.

"yeah think Shadow came back from university" Rouge asked. Shadow was Amy's older brother that recently went to university. He was always cold and quiet but always loved Amy no matter what. He supported them no matter what. He's rough around the edges and a big softie inside.

" I'll call Amy girl" Rouge reached for her cell phone.

With Amy

Amy was in her room working on some fanfics on her laptop with her head on sonic while he napped. Amy closed her laptop and went to the rest room. Sonic walked to the living room and turned on the TV to watch MTV until a black hedgehog walked in there.

" who brought this mutt in here"

Shadow was dressed in a red muscle t-shirt with black dress pants when Amy walked in there.

"Sonic come here" Amy gestured as Sonic ran in front of her snarling.

" stay boy". Sonic obediently stayed calm.

"Why did you get this mutt" Shadow said half annoyed. Sonic growled but remembered Amy's words. He really wants to please her and protect her any cost.

" He makes a good guard dog and he's adorable" Amy said cuddling sonic.

" fine with me but what is Dad going to say" Shadow said not really caring.

" I adopted him and he looks trained" Amy looked at him. Sonic's eyes were fixed on her and his stance said relaxed. He hasn't done anything wrong but watch Viva la Bam on MTV. How he turned on the TV was anyone's guess. Their dad is on business as usual. He was a lawyer and a good one at. He was traveling the country at the moment. Their mom was a fashion designer and was currently in Paris. They had the house to themselves but unlike other teenagers, they were responsible.

" I'm going for a walk to the park. I'll be back before dark" Amy grabbed a leash and took sonic with her. They walked for a couple minutes until they reached Amy's spot by a little river. Amy sat down and listened to her I pod(**which I don't have. I could only afford a MP3 that broke but as long as it played music I'll keep it)** and sang a little song.

" Sonic, I love the movie beauty and the beast and this is my favorite song"

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_then somebody bends_

_Inexpertly_

Sonic saw the sun coming down and tonight was the full moon. The time he could be normal from sundown to sunrise. He transformed but Amy didn't noticed as she sang. Sonic sang along too

\_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the beast_

They both sang together and danced eyes closed. They both loved each other's company even if Amy hadn't noticed she as in the arms of a now complete stranger.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

Amy opened her eyes and looked behind her and saw a blue hedgehog nuzzling her neck and his strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"more please" he whispered inhaling her scent.

Amy was officially scared and at the same time she was in heaven. She decided to get some answers. She flipped him over her shoulder and put her foot on his chest.

" who the hell are you" Amy said menacingly.

"_one minute she's an angel and now she's an assassin" Sonic thought surprised_

" I'm Sonic"

" no my dog is Sonic"

" well this collar says it all" he showed her his collar and Amy slumped against a tree.

" you really are my dog" Amy muttered "now I'm officially freaked out"

" hey being a dog is no walk in the park. We have sensitive hearing and smelling. I can't have chilidogs or chocolate. My last owner almost neutered me and I have to put up with being owned by whiny little kids pulling my ears and tails. They keep giving me terrible names like sprinkles, emerald and Spot. It worse than hell"

" gosh. I'm sorry. And I thought have problems"

" hey atleast you're the first one not to make me annoyed by the first hour. I would've ran away by the next full moon. The only reason was because of some stupid curse.I totally like it here." Sonic tried to comfort her.

' well we should get going. Shadow would have a heart attack if I came late." Amy stood up and started to walk towards her house.

" the emo guy. What's the rush. I have only one night a month to be myself and I'm not planning to stay cooped up in a house all night. I'm leaving and your coming too' sonic picked her up bridal style and started running at super sonic speed.

" I can't sonic. What about shad---" Sonic ran faster and amy was not expecting this.

" who cares. Live a little babe" Sonic stopped at a dance club with blaring music on. Amy can smell some alcohol even from out side.

" I can't go in. I'm not dressed"

" your fine as it is. The girls will be wearing way shorter skirts and your complaining."

"but but--"

" come inside" sonic put his arm around her waist and dragged her inside. There was no security outside but there was some for the bar. Everyone was grinding against one another, drinking and having fun. Sonic started to dance with some girls and Amy can feel her cheeks heat up even though he dragged her inside and abandoned her.

" _I'll show him I can dance better than those sluts"_ as she made her way to him and started to grind against him following the beat. She was dancing according to the beats and soon a crowd started to form around them. They battle danced and didn't stop until the they ran out of breath. They both called it quits and went for some water bottles.

" I never knew you had it in you" Sonic exclaimed.

" I've only known you for a day" amy replied.

"so, I thought I knew what type a girl you were"

" I'm unpredictable"

"got that right"

" lets go. Shadow will be worried and he might tell Dad"

Sonic picked her up and ran full speed to her house.

" wait, won't shadow be suspicious that I'm with a boy not my dog"

" I'll enter by the widow at your room. Just open it" sonic climbed a tree to the branches that touched her window. Amy took a deep breath and walked in as calmly as possible.

" where the mutt?"

" at the doctors office. He's got to be quarantined for the night. You know to check for rabies, heart worms and such" Amy hoped that worked and convinced him.

" when do you pick him up" Shadow asked.

" uhh… I think it was 8:30 am but I can't remember. I'll call tomorrow"

Shadow went to his room and said a fast goodnight. Amy sighed and ran to her room. Sonic was on a branch looking as impatient as ever and Amy opened the window. Sonic sprang on her bed and closed his eyes.

" hey, where am I suppose to sleep" Amy asked irritated.

"next to me" Sonic replied.

"No what if Shadow pops by. Then I'm grounded for a year"

" so what. Say it was your boyfriend and get it over with"

Amy sat on her thinking of what to do when Sonic pulled her close. Her head was on his chest and could hear faint heartbeats.

"go to bed"

It wasn't a request, more like a demand. Amy let sleep take over and hoped everything worked out.


	3. Chapter 3 Silver and Tails' girls like s

At the same time with Tails

Cream exited the room leaving Tails to play with a ball of yarn. The sun set as Tails jumped on the kitchen counter cuddling into a ball. Cream came back with a bowl of milk

(**My mom did that when a stray cat followed her home. She put a bowl of cereal outside and the next day took it to the Animal Shelter)**

And nearly fell over seeing a person in the kitchen. She screamed and Vanilla raced over to see what was the matter. Tails woke up with blue eyes scanning everything.

" WHO ARE YOU"

" jeez, would yah stop yelling please"

Vanilla decided to speak up kindly

:" who are you young man and would you get off the kitchen counter"

Tails hopped off and bowed kindly

" gomen Mam, you see I was that cat that Ms. Cream adopted. You see, My friend, Sonic, Was crazed with Power and the ancient Spirit Tikal cursed us into household pets. So until he can learn to love a girl not power, we're stuck like this."

**Gomen-Sorry**

" the large Husky "

" yeah him"

" I wonder if he's cute"

" Cream" Vanilla warned. Cream shrugged.

"well he looked like he like the Pink hedgehog"

"good for Ames"

Vanilla started discussing plans with Tails about living here while cream texted Rouge.

At the same time with Silver

Silver was cuddled on Blaze's lap while she read. He spent the whole exploring the apartment and started figure out blaze more. She enjoyed calmness and quiet. He occasionally yawned or crawled onto her shoulder to see what she was reading about. Apparently it was the Tale of the Four protectors of the Master emerald.

' hey Silver, this guy is kinda cute" Blaze pointed to Sonic

"_what the hell does all the chicks go for Sonic" _Silver clawed Sonic's face.

" Hey that wasn't nice" Blaze frowned

'_neither was the fact that the hot pink girl chose Sonic" _Silver turned away with a mink pout

Blaze closed her eyes and laughed whole-heartily " don't worry. I think your jealous. Don't worry. I feel for the Silver hedgehog too. He never asked for much and didn't any of the attention"

" _I like you when you smile" _Silver said not realizing that he turned into normal Form and said that aloud.

Blaze stopped laughing and had a WTF expression on. They both looked at each other for a few seconds

" AHHHH ASSASIN" Blaze screamed flipping him off the floor and pinning him to the floor with her foot.

" who the hell are you and where is my mink" blaze threatened.

" wow I'm surprised you know that I'm not a frikin weasel" Silver half joked

' WHERE IS IT"

" I'm RIGHT HERE CHECK THE FRIKIN COLLAR" Silver pointed to the collar. Blaze examined it suspiciously and there it was. The golden tag with "_Silver" inscribed on it. _

' okay, start Talking before I have myself a barbeque Allah hedgehog" Blaze threatened ith fire on her fist

" silver gulped and told the whole story all over again

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. i kinda got distracted when hearing this song about InuKag at the beginning on Youtube. i liked it. Please review but no flames. you can send more comments to the email address. just put Fanfiction comment as the subject and the name of fic**

**for comments**


	4. Chapter 4 Shatter

At the same time with Knuckles

Knuckles was happily checking the dog menu. "_I feel like the king"_ Knuckles thought as he ate roasted chicken with caramelized bones and a refreshment of pineapple juice. (**Dogs can't have sugar, oil or animal fats. It kinda hard to think of fancy dog food.) **Rouge was in a fancy dress having lunch with some random rich people. Knuckles was acquainted to their poodles who both apparently thought bones have carbs.

" your dessert Sir Knuckles, Lady Madeline, and madam May" As the servant announced serving them beef covered chicken filled cake (** gross I know but does your dog like it)** Knuckles constantly bit the porcupine who made a rude remark about him. He looked at the widow and saw the Sun going down and he still had the cake flavor in his mouth. He ran on four paws to the garden behind the bush transforming.

"_Crudcrudcrudcrud gotta go to angel island"_ Knuckles teleported with the magic he had left. He ran to the alter and saw the Master emerald shining brightly as if mocking him. He punch the jewel out of fury and accidentally broke it. " The guys are going to kill me" Knuckles panicked and started to look for everyone else

That morning

Amy woke up in her bed and turned to find Sonic wasn't there. The Sonic came dog-form balancing a plate of pancakes and a tub of Syrup in his mouth.

" thank you Sonic" Amy thanked and kissed him on the head.

Sonic looked pleased with his work. Shadow walked into kitchen and nearly fell over shock. The floors were covered with butter, random pots and pans tossed across the floor, dog foot prints and flour. The hose outside was still running and the windows were covered with water drops as if a dog shakes his body around( **you know when you wet a dog and it dries it self by shaking its fur). **The stove has still on and the pan was burning itself, Amy was happily giggling as sonic licked her cheek.

" AMY LOOK AT THE KITCHEN" Shadow screamed from the other side of the house. Amy walked and gasped at the mess. Sonic looked down guiltily with his head down. Shadow was impatiently tapping his foot.

" Look what the mutt did to the kitchen" Shadow pointed to the mess.

" well he made me breakfast"

" Yeah and I'm sure you and that blue hedgehog were just friends in bed"

Amy panicked. Sleeping next to a stranger with your sweet but violent brother in the same house is not a pretty picture. Amy spent most of her Saturday cleaning the kitchen with Sonic helping as much as he could. By the time they had finished it was a half past noon. Amy took a quick shower and bathed sonic too(**after she finished). **Sonic smelled like pine trees in a good way. Amy put on some dark blue jeans, a tank top with Hot Topic on it and a pair of converse. She grabbed her skateboard, Sonic's leash and started skating around. Sonic pulled her on the sidewalk as he ran. Sonic pulled her into the park and onto the lake dock

" Sonic no, no,no,no" Amy panicked and Sonic pulled into a deep U- turn as she fell off her skateboard into the water. Sonic laid on the ground on his back. Amy came out of the water soaking wet while sonic stayed amused. Knuckles, Silver, and Tails ran up to Sonic with their owners chasing after them.

" _What are you guys doing here" _Sonic barked in doggy language

" _What happened with the chick" _Tails meowed

"_I was bored"_ Sonic replied wagging his tail.

"Amy what the heck happened" Blaze laughed

\" Sonic that was so uncalled for" Amy scolded

" You girls will never believe what happened to Tails" Cream

" What?"

" he turned into a fox"

" Sonic turned into a hedgehog"

" silver too"

' I guess Knuckles is the only normal one" Rouge looked at him.

"_Wait she didn't see you" S_ilver asked

"_About that…he he…I kinda broke the emerald" Knuckles backed away_

_Sonic howled in anger and Silver and Tails started clawing Knuckles. The girls got them and held them off._

' _what the hell Bad Silver" Blaze grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Creams did the same. Rouge held knuckles by the collar and Amy by the collar also. Each scolded their pet and went back to each others house._

_At Blaze's crib_

_Blaze put silver a bird cage. Silver clawed Blaze enough to run for her room. Blaze ran after him, and started looking under her bed, behind the shelves, and under her dresser. She finally found him in the worst possible to hide, the drawer where she has her bras and under garments. She grabbed him roughly by the neck as he squealed. His loud pain cries alerted her mom._

" _What are you doing to the poor innocent creature"_

" _He knows where he is not supposed to be." Blaze dangled him._

" _What about that young that was in your room yesterday." her mom pointed out._

" _this is him" Blaze pointed to Silver._

" _Couldn't be"_

" _It is. Now lets see" She pointed at the collar. Her mom rolled her eyes and walked out. Silver sighed and looked around for something to do. He jumped on Blaze's shoulder wrapping him self around her neck. Blaze turned away as she placed him on her bed._

" _I wonder if amy has the same problem with dogs"_


	5. Chapter 5 Stalker or lover?

" i'm going to the skate park" Amy yelled from the door entrance.

" Alright...' Shadow just watched MTV 2. Sonic ran after her. He sat at her side.

" Awww hey boy" she scratched his ear.

" better not get caught" She put her helmet on and skated outside. Sonic led her to the automatic opening gates. She skated past the the bakery where Cream followed her on her scooter.

" Hey Creamy, Hi Tails" she winked at the kitten sleeping in the basket. Sonic barked at him. Tails just waved a paw at him.

'_WAKE UP TAILS"_

Tails jumped up.

_" Can't a cat have a little cat nap"_

_" Don't act you didn't enjoy Amy's attention"_

Tails rolled his eyes. They arrived there 10 minutes later. Rouge was in her purpe lamborghini sitting on the hood talking to some guys. Blaze was in the back reading a book with Silver on her lap.

' hello ladies" Amy walked up to everyone.

" Aww thats messed up.i'm a guy Ames" A purple echidna leaned on the car.

" I know that Chady" She smirked.

" Nice one Rose" a blue hedgehog jumped off his board. His name was Cyrus(**Look at my other story Because of the concert and you'll know who he is)**. He looked like Sonic. He had blue ocean fur, sweet amber eyes. On one lock of his hair he some beadss. he was wearing an acrombie shirt, some baggy jeans ,and airwalks.

" So when's the skateboard competion" Amy asked

" In two weeks." He replied.

" Practice TIME" Amy popped her board up and jumped on the half pipe. She grinded on the ends then kick fliped it on the rails. Sonic watched her intently as she grinded down the rails. More boarders ganged up on her side forming a diamond. They did ollies, 360s, 180 then a grind on the rails. She popped back on the half pipes.

"_WOAH she's good" _Tails was on his back sleeping. It'll be a while before he wakes up. staying in the shade seemed okay. He was by a tree as leaves fell down and landed on his muzzle. He coul get glimpses on her pink quills as she popped on her board.

" OOWWWW" Sonic jumped over the fence and down the rails. Amy had fallen down on her board and scraped her hands on the Concrete.

" OOOOWWW. It Hurts" Her hand was bleeding. Everyone stop to see what happened. Sonic licked her hand. She blinked a few times as the stinging pain kept licking it.

" Its okay boy...it doesn't hurt any more" she patted his back. He licked her cheek.

" Amelia are you okay" Cyrus always called her by her first name.

" Yeah...Sonic made the pain go away" Sonic licked the other hand.

Rouge flew down with a First Aid Kit. She sprayed some alcohol on her wounds. Amy hissed a little. Rouge bandaged her wound carefully. S

" Here we go" Chad picked Amy up.

" Don't worry. these will heal in a little while"She grabbed her board and walked up. Tals was fully awake. Silver and Knuckles were there too with worried glances. Sonic laid on her stomach so she can sit by him. Amy laid down with her head on his back. Knuckles laid by her side. Silver curled up on her chest. Tails laid on the side of her head.

* * *

" _She had got to be more careful. she could of broken a bone and what the hell is silver doing right there" _He glared at Silver.

_" SILVER GET OFF"_

"_What the heck do you want"_

_" GET OFF HER"_

_" No way. i would rather trade you Blaze for Amy. I don't know if noticed but She's hot" He nuzzled her a little. this made sonic very uset._

_" She has C-cups" Silver checked But Sonic ran after him at full rage. Amy rubbed her head. so this is how spring is gonna be._

Monday end of spring break

Amy groggily woke up from bed. Sonic was still asleep. She walked into the bath. She still had two hours left.

Sonic went down stairs to get a meal. He finished quickly and ran back upstairs. Amy was putting the finishing touchings to her outfit. She still had a towel in her quills.

She had this rocker/goth look. She wore a red tank top with a black long sleeve shirt underneath. A red/black plaid mini skirt, tomboy shorts underneath, fishernet stockings, black knee length boots with buckles. She had black fingerless gloves and silver cuffs. She removed the towel and blow dryed her hair. It came out really wavy. She tied in a high pony tail and had a few locks frame her face.

" I still got one hour." She went down stairs. Made breakfast, made a bento box for lunch, got her backpack ready and grabbed her skateboard. Sonic grabbed the walking leash and barked at Amy.

" What...Oh you want to go to" Sonic Barked. Amy placed the hook on his leash and he dashed down street. They made it 20 minutes early and it was only a few streets down.

The Campus was big, and it looked P.C.A. in Zoey 101.

" Sonic home now" Amy pointed to the street. He gave her the puppy pout but she kept a stern face.

' Now" He walked all the way about 5 feet when he saw her walking to her friends. They were laughing about something then some guys walk up to Amy and one of them must a made a comment because judging from the way Amy and Blaze socked him it must of been bad. Sonic kept a close eye on them. He hid behind a tree .They kept talking.

" i know this is wierd but My mink is actually a hedgehog who has been cursed" Blaze said

" Woah you too. Sonic is actually a hedgehog" Amy replied surprised.

" HAHA you ladies are funny"

The bell rang

* * *

**Sorrry i haven't updated and made this chapter slow**


	6. I'm So Sorry!

**Sorry!I apologize to everyone who reviewed and fell in love with these stories. I just lost that spot in my heart for Sonic the Hedgehog and anything related to that and I'm trying to find it again. I know. I know. Excuses excuses. I'm lost and I'm using mapquest to figure a way out. **

**Just to let you know, I've been a devoted fan since i was five. So i just need to rekindle that fangirl fire to finish the stories. I will finish the stories eventually, hopefully before time ends. Life's a bitch. Making me lose fangirlism over Sonic!(Crying)**

**So thank you to everyone who enjoyed these crappy stories I wrote in my adolescence. I'm so happy. Hopefully, one day i shall finish them as an adult. (And i'm such a bitch, that i haven't read a single review for this account since last year. I'm a bitch i know _)(sobbing)**

**I love you all, thank you so much. (I know this isn't gonna be nice, but I am still continuing to write fanfiction for Joker/clover/heart no kuni no Alice, Hetalia Axis Power, and Kuroshitsuji with my friend, WerewolvesBite.** **I'm probably going to delete this account and go under a new name.)(More sobbing)**

**I love you peeps. Keep reading! And remember, _Make Pasta!Not War!(finally cracks a smile)_**


End file.
